El Cabello de Sakura
by KaryKC
Summary: Sasuke regresa a la aldea después de una misión, cuando llega, escucha mucho acerca de su esposa, Sakura Haruno, perdón, Sakura Uchiha y él sintiendo un poco la culpa, decide regresar a su casa con su querida familia, pero ¿que pasará cuando Sarada pregunte acerca de la historia detras del cabello de su madre? Pasen y descubranlo SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Cierto día de verano, Sasuke Uchiha regresaba de una misión que le había asignado su mejor amigo, el ahora Hokage de la aldea, habían pasado cerca de 5 meses o más desde que no sabía nada de la aldea, podía recordar con claridad cuando fue el día en que vio por última vez a su esposa e hija, eran vísperas de Navidad cuando él tuvo que irse. Él había visto la cara de desilusión de su hija cuando supo que no pasaría las fiestas con ellas, sin embargo tanto su esposa como su hija despidieron a su padre con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo había conseguido esa paz, después de lo que paso? Sarada por fin comprendió todo cuando tenía sus dudas acerca de su nacimiento, no tuvo más opción que contarle lo que él había hecho en el pasado y extrañamente ella no lo juzgo ni lo trato diferente al final de ello, al contrario, después de todo la pequeña sacó el carácter de su madre, de inmediato lo había abrazado gentilmente mientras lagrimas rodeaban sus mejillas y le decía: "Papá, realmente lo siento mucho… perdona por todo lo que hice… los amo… a ti y a mi madre… Te amo mucho, padre…". Cuando escucho esas palabras, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, solo era él, era un total egoísta, al pensar que Sakura se encargaría de ella sola, que ella podría dar el papel de padre y madre al mismo tiempo. Mientras él y Sarada platicaban, Sasuke de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa, preparaba la cena, logró ver que desde la última vez que la había visto, como unos ¿13 años?, no la recordaba tan delgada ni pálida, tan demacrada, cuando era shinobi, sus brazos eran delgados, pero fuertes y su cara reflejaba decisión, poder y confianza en sí misma, ¿A dónde había ido esa chica? Se juró a si mismo esa vez que trataría de no volver a dejarlas… sin embargo, a su mente venía los planes de Kaguya y que tampoco había terminado sus investigaciones acerca del caso, nuevamente tuvo que marcharse. A la mañana siguiente, Sakura y Sarada lo acompañaron hacia la salida de la aldea.

-¿Cuándo regresarás?-pregunto a peli negra mientras miraba hacia otro punto sonrojada. Sasuke logró ver su semblante e inmediatamente la abrazo sorprendiéndola mientras Sakura los miraba sonriendo-Papá…-

-No pongas esa cara…-dijo separándose de ella-Nos vemos la próxima…-coloco dos dedos en su frente dando un pequeño "Ton", desde entonces ese era la muestra de cariño que Sasuke les daba nada más a ellas dos. Vio como sonreía gratamente y se giraba a su madre tocando su frente y la pelirrosa sonrió.

-Bien, aquí está tu almuerzo.-Sakura le entrego su caja envuelta en un pañuelo con el símbolo Uchiha y él lo aceptó asintiendo y al regresar vio la mirada de Sakura, él ya sabía que era lo que quería pero su hija estaba presente, no podía hacer eso en frente de ella, claro que la amaba, pero era un Uchiha tenía que poner su orgullo ante todo, uno de sus muchos defectos. Giró sobre sus talones y se despidió y logro sentir la aura deprimente de Sakura mientras levantaba su brazo para despedirlo-Me vas a tener esperando…-y Sasuke sonrió con eso último. Pasaron varios meses desde aquello y regreso por un incidente en la aldea, donde él entreno a Boruto, el hijo de su mejor amigo, claramente logro reconocer que era idéntico a su padre, pero le sorprendio el saber que el rubio lo detestaba, quería superarlo, y sus sueños eran muy diferentes a los de Naruto. Mientras más escuchaba lo que el niño decía, más se sentía de acuerdo con Naruto, realmente eran casi iguales, eran unos idiotas que pusieron su trabajo antes que su familia y que sus hijos empezaran a dudar y enfadarse con ellos. Después de los exámenes y del incidente, se sintió feliz de conocer al pequeño y luchar a su lado junto con Naruto, y claro después de eso… volvió a marcharse, aunque solo por poco tiempo, ya muy a menudo, regresaba a Konoha y se quedaba un par de meses o más, y llego una ocasión en la que pensó por fin quedarse con su hija y su esposa, sin embargo, Naruto le informo otra misión acerca de Kaguya que él sin dudar acepto y finalmente, después de ya varios meses, logro descubrir que eran falsos tales rumores y ya dispuesto regreso a Konoha, era Agosto y el calor era algo bochornoso, cuando llego a la aldea fue saludado por las personas a cargo de la Entrada y él correspondió con una leve reverencia, de inmediato llegó a la Torre del Hokage y entro por la ventana donde cierto rubio lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

-¡Teme!-saludo sonriente-¡Pasa! ¿Qué tal la misión?-

-Bien, todo es falso, no hay más rastros de Kaguya…-respondió

-Oh, eso es genial 'dattebayo. Creo que ya mereces unas largas vacaciones, has estado sin ver a Sakura-chan ni Sarada-chan durante mucho tiempo.-

-Sí, oye Usuratonkochi…-el rubio lo miro-¿Cómo esta Boruto?

-Ah… bueno bien, nuestra relación mejoro un poco, aunque aún me sigue diciendo "Estúpido viejo"-respondió riendo levemente

-Ya veo… cuando lo veas, dile que quiero entrenarlo junto a Sarada…-Naruto se sorprendio y sonrio agradeciendo-Y otra cosa… ahora eres Hokage… ¿puedes mantener limpio este lugar por lo menos…?-pregunto mirando alrededor que estaba lleno de papeles y botes de ramen vacíos.

-¡Teme! ¡No es tan facil!-

-Tú eres el que quería ser Hokage…-

-Que yo recuerde, en la Guerra tambien querías serlo 'dattebayo-respondió rápidamente sonriendo y Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Cállate dobe… bien me retiro.-

-De acuerdo, oye… hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Sarada-chan-dijo buscando algo en un cajón cercano y saco un paquete rojo adornado con un listón azul y una nota-Dásela, es de mi parte y de Boruto-y Sasuke lo acepto guardándolo dentro de su capa-Por cierto, en la misma calle de Ichiraku abrió una compañía de teléfonos, Sarada no tiene uno, deberías obsequiárselo.-

-Hmp…-dicho esto se retiró del lugar

-Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta, teme…-susurro Naruto sonriendo

-¡Séptimo! ¡Más papeleo!-grito Shikamaru entrando al lugar y poniéndolo en el escritorio

-¡Demonios! ¡Hinata-chan y mis hijos me están esperando 'dattebayo!-exclamo frustrado el rubio.

Sasuke avanzaba por la aldea, era verdad, muchos puestos nuevos habían sido abiertos y la mayoría era de esa tecnología que se había puesto de moda, desde que había una ciudad arriba de ellos, muchas cosas cambiaron, llego a un puesto donde él conocía perfectamente a dueño, ya que cuando era pequeño muchas veces compraba carne ahí con su madre.

-¡Oh, señor Uchiha! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Bienvenido!-le saludo el encargado, un señor de unos 60 años que ya empezaba a envejecer con el paso de los años

-¿Podría darme un par de kilos de carne…?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡He visto a la señora Uchiha, hace unos momentos! Parecía realmente preocupada…-dijo mientras envolvía la carne en una bolsa

-¿Preocupada…?-pregunto confuso

-Sí, iba corriendo con su bata de hospital, ella realmente es increíble. Se hace cargo de todos esos niños como si fuesen suyos-

-Ya veo…-Sasuke sonrio tras eso, era verdad, Sakura era realmente amable, cuando se enteró que ella dirigía un hospital de niños que perdieron a sus padres en alguna pelea como él y Naruto, lo sorprendio gratamente y se sintió orgulloso de tenerla como esposa, aunque a veces se preguntaba si él era digno de tenerla a su lado, pero siempre cambiaba de opinión cuando pensaba en Sarada.

-Bien, aquí tiene son 1.600 ryos.

-Gracias…-le entrego el dinero mientras recibía la carne

-Ah y esto, es cortesía de la casa, para que la señora y su hija disfruten de un postre-le entrego un pequeño pastel de fresas y Sasuke lo recibió agradeciendo y salió de la tienda-¡Vuelva pronto!

Mientras caminaba con la bolsa en mano paso por Ichiraku y Teuchi, el dueño del lugar lo saludó

-¡Bienvenido, Sasuke! ¡Espero que pronto vengas con Naruto y Boruto!-

-Sí, gracias…-respondió y al dar unos pasos lejos, vio el lugar que Naruto menciono, afuera estaba una mujer repartiendo folletos promocionando su mercancía. _Hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Sarada…_ las palabras del rubio estaban en su cabeza y se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde la joven lo miró.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos diferentes promociones en nuestros celulares, camáras y…

-Busco un teléfono para mi hija…-respondió débilmente

-¡Pero por supuesto señor! ¡Sígame por aquí!-le tomo del brazo incomodando a Sasuke un poco y lo arrastro dentro-Puede dejar sus cosa en este espacio-señalo una mesa en la entrada, dejo la bolsa de carne con el pastel y regreso con la señorita-¿Qué edad tiene su hija?-

-Acaba de cumplir 14 años…-analizo recordando la última vez que la vio.

-Oh, una adolescente, bueno si ella es shinobi le ha de gustar este-le señalo uno rojo mientras lo encendía-Tiene pantalla táctil, puede guardar fotos y videos y puede sincronizarse con los transmisores de los shinobis, es muy práctico y puede guardar y enviar cualquier información de inmediato- y se lo entrego para que Sasuke lo viera, él no sabía mucho de esas cosas, de hecho, el que le había dado Naruto ni siquiera lo usaba, era molesto el tener que cargarlo y entender el funcionamiento del aparato-¿Le interesa? Señor…

-Uchiha…sí… me lo llevo…-se lo entrego-¿Cuánto cuesta eso…?

-Pues, como es la primera vez que nos visita señor Uchiha, le daremos un descuento del 30% ¿le parece?-

-Sólo dígame cuanto le debo…-suspiro fastidiado y ella sonrio nerviosa mientras empaquetaba el equipo-¿Podría ponerle algún adorno o algo?

-¡Vaya un regalo! ¡Claro, déjemelo a mí!-la muchacha sonrió y se retiró de la sala y Sasuke suspiro. Enfoco la vista en una familia que había ingresado unos segundos atrás y miraba los teléfonos.

-Como te has recuperado cariño, vamos a celebrarlo, elige el que quieras-le dijo su madre al pequeño

-¡Gracias mamá!-respondió el niño

-Estamos realmente agradecidos con la doctora-dijo el señor

-Sí, tal vez deberíamos llevarle algo, unos dulces o un pastel, la Doctora Sakura fue muy amable con nosotros y nos regresó a nuestro pequeño mejor-respondió con unas leves lágrimas y Sasuke prestaba atención a lo que decían.-Pobre mujer, trabaja muy duro… últimamente la he visto agotada…

-Sí… ella está cuidando de todos nosotros, creo que tambien la ascenderán en el Hospital de Konoha…-

-Vaya, realmente es una mujer muy trabajadora…-

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya lo elegí!-grito el niño mientras otro empleado sonreía con el producto

-¡Ya vamos cariño!-la pareja se acercó sonriente hacia donde estaba su hijo y de regreso venía la misma chica con el paquete envuelto en un envoltorio rosa con un listón azul claro.

-Aquí tiene señor, son 25.000 ryos.-Sasuke busco entre sus ropas y sacó el dinero y se lo dio, la mujer sonrio y le entrego el aparato, el Uchiha lo guardo entre sus ropas junto con el regalo de Naruto y salió de la tienda con sus pertenencias-¡Vuelva a visitarnos!

El pelinegro iba caminando hacia su casa, pensaba en lo que había escuchado anteriormente, ¿de verdad su esposa ya era tan conocida? Pensó acerca de cómo lucía, la última vez estaba mejor ya que él la ayudaba en lo que podía con la casa y con Sarada. No podía hacer mucho, después de todo solo tenía un brazo, a lo mejor si usaba la prótesis como Naruto podría beneficiarlos. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegó al edificio donde vivían, subió varios pisos y se detuvo en la puerta, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y buscó su llave, al encontrarla la coloco en la cerradura y abrió. Recogió de nuevo los víveres y entro, se quitó sus zapatos ninja y los dejo en la entrada, se sorprendio al ver la casa totalmente cambiada, al parecer había nuevos muebles, la sala se había ampliado, había una mesa con un florero en el centro, se acercó a la cocina y dejo la carne y el pastel en el refrigerador, todo estaba en orden, los platos limpios, la despensa ordenada, se regresó y se quitó su capa, colgándola en el perchero del fondo, se giró al ver el mueble con fotos de la familia y de su equipo de hace ya varios años, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver un marco con dos viejas fotografías donde estaban su madre, su padre, su hermano y él de pequeño, y en la otra, una de Itachi que al parecer era del libro Bingo, sonrio levemente y la dejo donde mismo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?-se escuchó en el fondo pero Sasuke no respondió. Sarada se extrañó de no obtener respuesta, quizá se quedó dormida en el sillón nuevamente pensó, la pequeña estaba colocándose una venda en su muñeca derecha ya que se la había torcido durante el entrenamiento, extrañada salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde se sorprendio el ver a su padre-Papá… has regresado-dijo sonriendo aun con la muñeca a medio vendar.

-Sí… -respondió Sasuke sonriendo y miro a la chica-¿Qué te ha pasado…?-pregunto acercándose a ella

-Oh, ¿esto? Tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo me torcí un poco la muñeca al practicar con las shuriken-respondió riendo levemente

-Realmente eres una pequeña tonta… ven, déjame ayudarte-Sarada le tendió su brazo y Sasuke deshizo lo que había hecho viendo la gran hinchazón de su mano-¿Qué rayos hiciste para terminar así?...-la niña soltó un pequeño gemido cuando el peli negro volvió a tocar la zona mientras la vendaba, al terminar la peli negra se sintió mejor y miraba el trabajo de su padre

-Gracias papá…-agradeció sonriendo-Bienvenido a casa por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? ¿Quieres té?-pregunto entusiasmada mientras caminaba directo a la cocina

-¿Puedes tu sola…?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en el comedor

-¡Claro! Té ¿verdad?-pregunto mientras calentaba agua y buscaba las hierbas

-Sí… -respondió sonriendo, realmente había extrañado ese ambiente tan familiar-Sarada…-la pelinegra lo observo con una sonrisa.

-Dime, papá-

-¿Dónde está tu madre?...-

-¿Mamá? ¿Ya lo olvidaste papá? Oh es verdad no te enteraste, lo siento, mamá ahora se encarga del Hospital de Konoha, tiene mucho más trabajo, pero hoy regresa temprano, no ha de tardar-respondió mientras servía el té en las pequeñas tazas, al terminar le puso una a su padre enfrente y coloco unas galletas de arroz en el centro

-Gracias…-agradeció mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

-Y dime ¿cómo te fue?-

-Eran rumores falsos… todo está en orden…-

-Eso significa… ¿Qué te quedarás más tiempo?-pregunto tímidamente

-Si te refieres a ya instalarme en Konoha, sí…-Sarada sonrio ampliamente y se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-Sí…-Sasuke con su brazo le dio leves palmadas en su espalda y Sarada le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla sonrojando un poco al peli negro

-Me alegro mucho-sonrio y regreso a su lugar

-Por cierto…-Sasuke se levantó y se acercó al perchero donde estaba su capa, sacó los regalos que traía consigo y los dejo en la mesa-Fue tu cumpleaños hace poco ¿no…? Este me lo dio el Usuratonkochi para ti…-le señalo el paquete rojo-Y este es mío… -le señalo el rosado

-¿De verdad son para mí?-pregunto alegre y él asintió-¡Muchas gracias! ¿Puedo abrirlos?-él asintió y ella decidio abrir primero el de su padre-¡Papá, esto es muy costoso! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!-dijo viendo el aparato.

 _-¿Costoso?-_ pensó Sasuke- _Fueron solo 25.000 ryos-_ Es para ti, tómalo…-

-Pero…-Sasuke la miro serio-Bueno, entonces lo aceptare, muchas gracias-en seguida lo abrió y como si fuera una experta lo encendió y observo todo el contenido que tenía, Sasuke la miraba con atención cuando ella le explicaba, tenía una cara llena de felicidad-Y este ¿es del Séptimo?-el Uchiha asintió, Sarada primero leyó la nota y sonrió-Dice: "Sarada-chan, primero que nada feliz cumpleaños atrasado 'dattebayo. Siento mucho el no haber podido ir a la cena que organizo tu madre, espero esto lo recompense, Boruto tambien te mando algo, el mío es algo en conjunto con tu padre, estoy seguro que compró lo que le pedí"-Sasuke se extrañó ante eso-¿Papá de que habla?-Sasuke levanto los hombros en señal de no tener idea y Sarada prosiguió-"El cumpleaños de Himawari se acerca espero que tanto tú, como Sakura-chan y el teme nos puedan acompañar, hasta entonces. Naruto Uzumaki"-termino de leer sonriendo-Él es muy amable conmigo…-abrió el paquete y vio una funda de celular con el símbolo del Clan en la parte posterior-Es genial pero…-Sarada se la coloco en el teléfono que le había regalado Sasuke y encajaba-¡Vaya! ¡El Séptimo sabía que lo comprarías papá!-

-Ese dobe sabía de antemano que lo iba a comprar…-susurro mientras daba una leve sonrisa y vio de nuevo el regalo de Naruto-Oye… falta algo ahí…-Sarada lo miró y saco un pequeño objeto de dentro con una nota-"Feliz Cumpleaños 'dattebasa"-la pelinegra guardo la nota junto con la otra y saco un collar con los dijes del Clan Haruno y Uchiha-

-Ese tonto de Boruto…-susurro sonriendo mientras se lo ponía en su cuello y se lo enseñaba a Sasuke-¿Es hermoso verdad?

-Sí…-respondió sonriendo levemente-Tendré que comprarle algo después a ese niño…-ambos sonrieron y notaron la puerta abrirse dando paso a una pelirrosa que se quitaba sus zapatos.

-¡Ya regresé, Sarada!-dijo sin ver al frente se levantó y miro a su hija con su esposo en la mesa-¡Sasuke-kun!-dijo sonriendo-¡Bienvenido a casa!-se acercó a él mientras el Uchiha se levantaba y correspondía al abrazo que la pelirrosa le daba-

-Estoy en casa… Sakura…-respondió mientras acariciaba su cabello que ya estaba largo y Sarada los miraba con ternura

-¿Ya has cenado? Te prepararé la sopa de tomate que tanto te gusta-dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba e iba a la cocina

-He traído un poco de carne…-respondió

-Oh ¿en serio? Entonces haré un estofado-dijo sacando los ingredientes del refrigerador

-¿Necesitas ayuda mamá?-pregunto la peli negra guardando lo anterior en un cajón cercano

-Oh, sí, por favor hija… necesito ayuda con los vegetales, ¿podrías cortarlos?-pregunto preparando la olla

-Sí-Sarada empezó a lavarlos y comenzó a cortar, aunque lentamente ya que le estaba molestando el dolor cosa que Sasuke y Sakura notaron

-Sarada déjame…-empezó a decir Sasuke

-¿Qué te paso, cariño?-pregunto la pelirrosa mirando su muñeca

-Me la torcí en el entrenamiento…-

-Shannaro… dime antes…-comenzó a emanar su chakra curativo y la peli negra se sintió aliviada-¿Mejor?

-Muchísimo-respondió y continuo con su labor, y Sasuke observaba la escena desde la mesa, tenerlas era lo más valioso de su vida

-Sakura…-

-Dime, querido-respondió agregando los ingredientes a la olla

-¿Te ayudo en algo?...-Sakura lo miro algo sorprendida y después sonrió-

-Pues, ¿podrías ayudarnos a colocar la mesa?-pregunto y el peli negro asintió se acercó a donde estaban y con cuidado sacaba los platos uno por uno y hacia diferentes viajes de la cocina hacia la mesa. Cuando Sakura termino el estofado, Sarada ayudo a poner los acompañamientos y a servir la cena de su madre, tardaron unos diez minutos y ellos ya estaban en la mesa cenando, mientras Sasuke les platicaba lo que veía en su viaje y ellas estaban atentas a lo que decía, Sarada le decía como eran sus entrenamientos y como había mejorado en las misiones. Sakura estaba muy contenta de tenerlos juntos, había llegado cansada pero solo con esa cena, se reanimo totalmente. Sasuke había notado el semblante de cansancio de su esposa, y decidio que a la mañana siguiente él se encargaría de ayudarla en lo que pudiera.-Has visto muchas cosas, Sasuke-kun-Sakura se quitó un mechón de pelo que le molestaba-Hija, después de cenar ¿me cortarías mi cabello?-

-Claro mamá. Pero, lo tienes muy bonito así, ¿de verdad quieres cortártelo?-

-Sí, está haciendo mucho calor, y la verdad no es muy práctico-

-En la foto del equipo 7 lo tenías largo, ¿Por qué lo cortaste?-Sasuke y Sakura se tensaron y el peli negro la miró, odiaba tener que recordar la época en la que fue víctima de Orochimaru, se había enterado por la Yamanaka que en los exámenes Chunin, Sakura había renunciado a su cabello por protegerlos a Naruto y a él, cuando la vio totalmente golpeada y herida.

-Pues, en el examen Chunin, un ninja me corto el cabello, y la verdad se lo agradezco, es más practico así…-mintió mientras sonreía levemente

-¿Y porque te lo dejaste crecer en ese entonces y no ahora?-

-Bueno… no quiero que te rías ¿de acuerdo?-advirtió avergonzada y la peli negra asintió, después fijo su mirada en Sasuke que la miraba atento-Cuando estaba en la Academia… me gustaba mucho tu padre… y un día… me entere que a él… le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo…-confesó sonrojada

-¿D-de verdad, papá?-pregunto la chica y el Uchiha estaba en shock, él no recordaba el hacer dicho eso.

-N-no lo sé, no lo recuerdo…-respondió levemente sonrojado

-¿Y te gusta mamá así, o con el cabello corto?-

-¡S-Sarada!-reclamo la pelirrosa avergonzada, bueno ella tambien estaba curiosa.

-¿Y bien papá?-pregunto impaciente la chica

-Eso es… bueno…-Sasuke miraba diferentes puntos nervioso y Sakura lo notó

-Sarada… no molestes a tu padre con eso… vamos ayúdame a recoger-la mencionada asintió decepcionada e hizo lo que su madre le pidió, guardaron lo que les había sobrado de la cena y los platos los colocaron en el fregadero. Sakura coloco varios periódicos debajo de una de las sillas del comedor, Sarada había ido al cuarto por las tijeras y un peine, mientras Sasuke había ido a tomarse un baño-Por favor cariño, que quede parejo-

-Lo sé…-respondió y comenzó su labor-Es muy lindo tu cabello mamá, es un desperdicio-dijo y Sakura empezó a reír levemente

-¿Tú crees?-Sakura estaba disfrutando el que su hija estuviera ayudándola con su cabello, si lo hubiera hecho sola habría quedado horrible, sintió como los mechones iban cayendo sobre su hombro y sintió a mirada de su esposo desde la esquina de la habitación-¿Has terminado, querido?-

-Sí…-respondió secándose su cabello, estaba más cómodo con la ropa que al parecer Sakura, le compro hace unos meses. Dejo la toalla mojada colgada para que se seque, y regreso a la estancia donde al parecer Sarada había terminado y ahora recogía el cabello de su madre.-Sarada, yo termino con esto, tú puedes irte a descansar…-

-¿No te importa, papá?-

-No… mañana iremos a entrenar temprano con Boruto… así que mejor duerme ahora…-

-De acuerdo, gracias.-agradeció mientras le besaba mejilla y se iba retirando-¡Buenas noches, papá! ¡Buenas noches, mamá!-

-¡Buenas noches, tesoro!-respondió Sakura. Cuando Sasuke termino de recoger lo de los periódicos, se detuvo para tomar un ligero mechón del suelo, luego se giró a ver a su esposa que lavaba los trastes con su nuevo peinado. Sasuke dejo todo eso en la basura y se dirigió hacia la cocina y detuvo la mano de Sakura-¿Sasuke-kun?-pregunto confundida

-Yo terminaré aquí, ve a darte un baño…-

-¿Seguro?-el peli negro asintió-Bueno, te tomare la palabra, iré a bañarme…-respondió saliendo del lugar

-Sus manos están muy delgadas…-se dijo a si mismo mientras lavaba los platos. Cuando termino apago todas las luces y regreso a su habitación, donde encontró a su esposa frente al espejo con una bata de color rosa claro que le quedaba algo grande- _Y está más delgada… ya la he descuidado demasiado…-_

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Sasuke-kun-agradeció mientras se cepillaba el cabello-Acabo de ver a Sarada, me dijo que Naruto y tú le dieron unos obsequios-se acercó hacia él y le acarició su mejilla, el peli negro tomo su mano y le dio un ligero beso en su palma sonrojando a pelirrosa-¿S-Sasuke-kun…? ¿Pasa algo?-

-Perdóname…-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo siento… por favor, perdóname…-se disculpó con los ojos cerrados

-¿P-porque te disculpas?-pregunto confundida

-Cuando llegue… no deje de escuchar cosas de ti…-

-¿De mí?-

-Cada vez que regresaba y te veía, estabas más pálida, mas cansada… tu trabajo, tienes mucho con los pacientes… con los niños… y tambien con Sarada… te deje sola en esto… y te he descuidado.-Sakura lo miraba tristemente-Y ahora… con lo de tu cabello me hizo recordar muchas cosas… siempre, estuviste viendo por mí… por Naruto… estuviste siempre poniendo tu vida en riesgo, por alguien como yo… que te trato fríamente desde la infancia… y ni siquiera quiero recordar las veces en que yo… casi…-Sakura le detuvo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios para hacerlo callar

-Es suficiente… Sasuke-kun, no te atormentes más, yo desde el principio sabía que sería un camino difícil… pero a pesar de todo lo que paso… te tengo aquí, y pienso darte todo mi amor para que olvides todos los recuerdos malos…-se abrazó a su pecho-A mí no me importa todo lo que me pase, estoy feliz de poder ser de ayuda, el poder convivir con Sarada, que ella viva con bien, que no le falte nada… es verdad, he estado descuidando mi alimentación y mi descanso, pero es culpa mía...-se separó y lo miro a los ojos-Vamos a crear hermosos recuerdos ahora nosotros tres, vamos a construir un mejor futuro para olvidar nuestro doloroso pasado ¿de acuerdo?

-Sakura…-

-Desde que regresaste a la aldea… desde que me diste la oportunidad de estar contigo… desde que nos casamos… desde que tuvimos a Sarada… todos son recuerdos hermosos que jamás quiero olvidar, que atesoraremos los dos juntos, yo estaré contigo en los tiempos buenos y malos… aunque eso signifique dar mi vida para ello…-susurro mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo puedo ser digno de tu amor…si te hice tantas cosas terribles?-pregunto

-Eres digno, porque nada más te amo a ti… sólo a ti, mi corazón te pertenece…desde hace mucho tiempo….-respondió sonriendo y Sasuke solo sonrio levemente y acorto la distancia entre ellos dos con un ligero beso, Sakura, quien aún tenía sus manos en su rostro, los bajo hacia su pecho mientras que el peli negro acariciaba su mejilla

-Gracias… Sakura… -se separó lentamente de ella y la pelirrosa correspondió sonriendo

-Vamos a dormir querido…-se alejó de él y se fue a un lado de la cama, Sasuke se colocó del otro lado y se giró en dirección a Sakura quien lo miraba y le acaricio la mejilla-Buenas noches. Te amo mi amor…-

-Lo sé… yo tambien… -respondió sonriendo y no pasaron ni 3 minutos para que la chica se quedara dormida-Esta exhausta…-susurro, tomo la colcha y la arropo más, le retiro un mecho que cayó por su rostro y se acercó más a ella-Buenas noches cariño…-dijo por última vez antes de caer dormido


	2. El Cumpleaños de Sakura

Otro día en Konoha, otro día en el que los aldeanos pueden convivir pacíficamente, otro día para cierta peli negra que regresaba de una misión junto a su equipo que estaba compuesto por Boruto, un joven de su misma edad y amigo de la infancia, hijo del Séptimo Hokage, era idéntico a su padre pero en su carácter muy diferente, Mitsuki el hijo de Orochimaru, recientemente se entero de eso y le había impresionado, y por último Konohamaru-sensei, era el nieto del Tercer Hokage y al parecer discípulo del Séptimo, se encaminaban hacia la Torre del Hokage donde entregarían a la dueña su mascota perdida, según Naruto, ese gato a pesar de los años y lo viejo que esta, siempre intenta escapar de su dueña. Boruto tenía problemas con el animal, tan solo quitarle los ojos de encima vieron las marcas de arañazos en su rostro causando cierta gracia en los presentes.

-¡Mi querido ángel!-gritó cierta mujer algo anciana arrebatando el animal del rubio-¡Como te había extrañado!-exclamo frotando el gato en su rostro-Se los agradezco de nuevo, aquí tienen la recompensa-se lo entrego a Iruka y después se retiró

-Muy bien hecho muchachos-felicitó el sensei

-Ese gato… ¡Mire como me ha dejado!-expresó furioso Boruto señalando su rostro e Iruka sonrió.

-Realmente es una cadena esto…-comentó hacia Konohamaru y este sonrio levemente mientras los tres chicos miraban confundidos-Creo que es todo por hoy-

-Iremos a ver al Séptimo para saludarlo ¿está bien?-pregunto Konohamaru

-Creo que no hay problema…-respondió-Los veré luego chicos, y Boruto, será mejor que te pongas alguna pomada en esas heridas…-bromeó y el chico se retiró con una mueca

-Tsk. Iruka-sensei se estaba burlando de mí-se quejó el chico

-Solo estaba dándote un consejo-espetó Mitsuki sonriendo

-Eso no fue un consejo-

-Por favor, guarden silencio-reprendió Konohamaru mientras tocaba la puerta y al escuchar que tenían el permiso para pasar ingresaron-Buenas tardes, Séptimo. Hemos terminado nuestra misión

-Hola Konohamaru, buen trabajo-felicitó Naruto-Y a ustedes tam-se detuvo al ver a su hijo y se levantó hasta acercarse a él-Boruto ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto tocando su cara levemente y el muchacho se alejaba nervioso

-¡E-Estoy bien! ¡No es nada' dattebasa!-exclamo avergonzado

-Tranquilo Naruto-nii… perdón, Séptimo, fue el gato Tora usted sabe-informó el muchacho

-Ah ¿ese gato de nuevo?-se levantó aliviado-Pobre animal, recuerdo cuando tuvimos que buscarlo, bueno, cuando llegues a casa, pídele a Hinata que te cure esas heridas-dijo regresando a su asiento-¿Cómo va todo chicos?-pregunto refiriéndose a los otros integrantes

-Todo muy bien señor-respondió cortésmente Mitsuki

-¿Y tú Sarada-chan?-pregunto

-Bien, gracias…-respondió sonriendo

-Bueno entonces todo en orden-dijo regresando a los archivos anteriores

-Entonces, nos retiramos Hokage-sama, veníamos a saludarlo-dijo Konohamaru

-Oh sí, mañana los veré-respondió sonriendo, dicho esto el sensei les dio la orden de salir del lugar, sin embargo cuando el equipo salió, Sarada regreso al despacho del rubio-¿Pasa algo Sarada-chan?

-Me gustaría pedirle una cosa…-

-Por supuesto, dime-puso atención a la pequeña

-Usted tiene el teléfono de mi padre ¿no es así?-el rubio asintió levemente-¿Podría brindármelo?

-Sasuke me pidió que no brindará información para localizarlo, incluyéndote a ti y Sakura-chan. Regresará en una semana, no te preocupes-

-Sólo quiero que regrese un par de días, solo eso…-

-¿Por qué lo necesitas?-

-Bueno, pasado mañana es 28 de Marzo, es el cumpleaños de mamá, y quería que fuese la primera vez en celebrarlo todos juntos desde que por fin lo conocí…-

-Oh, Sakura-chan es verdad…-se reclino en su silla-No lo sé Sarada-chan…

-Entonces, ¿podría usted llamarle, ahora?-

-Mmm… es muy difícil que el teme responda, solo me ha respondido 1 de 500 veces desde que le llamo…-

-Por favor, Hokage-sama-rogó la chica con una cara de tristeza y Naruto no logró evitarla, después de todo era su sobrina

-De acuerdo, intentaré llamarlo-cedió finalmente sacando una sonrisa de la chica, el rubio sacó su teléfono y marco al celular de Sasuke, espero a que conectara pero no respondió, lo intento de nuevo pero paso lo mismo-No responde…-susurro observando el aparato, luego fijó su vista hacia la Uchiha que lo veía esperanzada-Bueno, solo una más…-sonrió y volvió a marcar, los tonos de espera eran desesperantes hasta que algo sucedió

- _¿Qué quieres, dobe…?-_

-¡Oh, teme! ¡Respondiste! ¡Espera, quédate en la línea!-respondió alegre e hizo una seña a la chica para que se acercara-Toma, Sarada-chan…-susurro entregándole el aparato y la chica asintió sonriendo

-Gracias Séptimo…-agradeció a susurros para que su padre no la escuchase-¿Hola? ¿Padre?-

- _¿Sarada?-_

 _-_ Sí… ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto nerviosa

- _Hmp… ¿Están bien tú y Sakura?-_ respondió ignorando la pregunta de la chica

-Uhm… sí…-

- _Le dije al dobe que no diese mi información… ¿fuiste a verlo?-_

 _-_ Sí… le pedí al Séptimo que me diese tu número, pero se negó. Así que le pedí que te marcase ahora…-

- _¿Qué necesitas, Sarada? ¿Tus ojos están mal? ¿Tienes problemas con el Sharingan?-_

-No, solo quería pedirte si pudieses regresar un par de días…-

-…-

-¿Padre?-

- _Sarada, estoy en una misión ahora. Regresaré la próxima semana…-_

 _-_ Pero, ¿Qué te parece una noche? ¿Está bien? Solo este sábado-trató de convencerlo ansiosa

- _Estoy ocupado… lo que quieras hablar lo hablaremos después…-_

-Pero padre…-

- _Si es todo lo que querías decirme me voy, lo siento hija, será a la próxima…-_ lo último que escucho fue como la línea se cortaba, la peli negra bajo el teléfono y se lo entrego al rubio cabizbaja

-Sarada-chan… ¿Qué paso?-

-Papá está muy ocupado…-respondió débilmente

-Vamos, sabes cómo es de orgulloso tu padre. Podrán celebrarlo los tres juntos luego, mientras tanto, nosotros iremos a tu casa a celebrarlo ¿te parece?-dijo animándola y la chica sonrio levemente-Terminare mis pendientes aquí, y le avisaré a Hinata que no haga planes para cenar con ustedes-

-Muchas gracias Séptimo…-agradeció a susurros

-Ven hija…-extendió su mano y la peli negra la acepto, Naruto la atrajo hacia su pecho para darle un reconfortante abrazo-Aunque el teme no esté aquí… sabes que puedes apoyarte en mí y en Hinata…-dijo separándose de ella levemente

-Muchas gracias por todo Séptimo… usted es como un padre más para mí…-

-Después de todo soy tu padrino… deja de llamarme Séptimo, soy el tío Naruto 'dattebayo-respondió alegre

-Sí, Sépt… tío Naruto-corrigió

-Bien, entonces ¿ya tienes algo planeado?-

-Pues, le he reservado a mi madre unas flores y una cena a domicilio-

-¿Y el pastel?-

-Sigo pensando en eso… le quería preguntar a Choucho si…

-Déjanoslo a nosotros. Nos veremos en tu casa el sábado a las 6 ¿está bien?-

-Más que perfecto, mamá llega cerca de las 7-

-Pues será nuestra fiesta sorpresa para Sakura-chan-dijo sonriendo

-Sí, gracias. Me retiro Hokage-sama-el rubio la miro con una mueca-Lo siento, tío Naruto-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del despacho donde cierto oji azul la esperaba-¿Estuviste esperándome?

-Konohamaru-sensei y Mitsuki ya se fueron. Al parecer tenemos este fin de semana libre. ¿Qué hacías con el viejo?-

-Solo hablando…-dijo comenzando a caminar y el rubio iba a su lado-Boruto…

-¿Qué?-

-¿Mañana estarás libre?-

-¿P-porque?-

-¿Sabes qué día es el sábado?

-Umm…-el rubio detuvo su caminar-¿28? ¡Oh! ¡Es el cumpleaños de la tía Sakura!-recordó regresando al lado de la chica

-Sí, de eso hablaba con tu padre, quiero prepararle una cena… y mañana quiero comprarle algo-

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-Sí.-

-Ya veo. Entonces está bien, aprovechare tambien para comprarle algo, ah y tambien a Sasuke-sensei. Por cierto ¿vendrá?-

-No…-respondió cabizbaja-Está muy ocupado con su misión, ya sabes cómo es él…-

-Bueno, está ocupado ¿Qué se le va a hacer?-cuando salieron de la Torre vieron que el atardecer se asomaba hacia el horizonte-Entonces, te veo mañana en Ichiraku al mediodía ¿te parece?

-Bien, pero sé puntual-ordenó

-Ya sé. Nos vemos mañana 'dattebasa-se despidió corriendo hacia su hogar. La chica se despidió con su mano, después camino hacia su casa. Al entrar vio una nota en el centro de la mesa junto con unos platos cubiertos.

" _Sarada:_

 _Tuve una urgencia de último minuto, regresaré mañana al amanecer. Te he preparado la cena. Cuídate mucho y cena bien._

 _Con amor, mamá"_

-Cielos, ¿siempre tiene que trabajar?...-suspiro arrugando la nota. Después de calentar su cena, se dio un baño y se fue a descansar.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Boruto se cambiaba deprisa y se cepillaba los dientes al mismo tiempo. Era un caos, pues solo por dormirse cerca de las 4 a.m. por practicar un nuevo jutsu, se quedó dormido, ya eran las 11:45 cuando él se había despertado

-Boruto-kun ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Creí que no tendrías misiones hasta el lunes-pregunto Hinata

-Tengo que verme con Sarada en unos 10 minutos-explico atareado

-Ara, ¿una cita con Sarada-chan?-pregunto risueña y el chico se sonrojo

-¡N-No! Mañana es el cumpleaños de la tía Sakura, recuerda el viejo dijo que iríamos a celebrarlo. Sarada me pidió que la acompañara a comprar un obsequio-respondió nervioso

-Oh ya veo. Pero, ¿no quieres comer algo?-

-No, estoy bien. Comeremos en Ichiraku-respondió tomando dinero de su alcancía.

-¿Tienes suficiente?-pregunto la oji perla mientras sacaba de su monedero-Toma, le invitas a Sarada-chan

-Está bien mamá…-se negó pero la chica se lo entrego en la mano-Bueno, entonces me voy-

-¡Regresa antes de la cena onii-chan!-grito Himawari desde su habitación

-¡Sí!-contesto mientras se colocaba sus zapatos-¡me voy!-se despidió antes de salir

-Ten cuidado-dijo Hinata

-Oye, mamá-llamo la pequeña

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-se agacho a su altura

-¿A onii-chan le gusta Sarada-neechan?-pregunto inocentemente

-No lo sé, es probable…-respondió sonriendo

-Onii-chan es un orgulloso ¿verdad?-

-Quien sabe…-le siguió la corriente la oji perla

Boruto corría como loco, evadía lo mejor a las personas, eran cerca de las 12, cuando vio el puesto de Ichiraku, dio su máxima velocidad y entro al lugar sorprendiendo al hombre.

-Boruto ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿P-Porque tan agitado?-

-¿A-A-Aun no… llega… Sarada?-pregunto tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Oh no, ¿se encontraran aquí?-el rubio asintió y se sentó refrescándose un poco-¿Quieres un poco de ramen?-el chico sonrió y asintió

-Lo de siempre… ah y otro para Sarada…-

-¡Están en camino!

-Vaya, cumpliste tu promesa-se escuchó y Boruto se giró a mirarla-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-Oh… sí. ¡No debiste haberme hecho esperar tanto!-mintió de manera orgullosa mientras el cocinero sonreía levemente

-¿Cómo esta, Teuchi-san?-saludo la oji negra mientras se sentaba

-Muy bien, Sarada-chan. Debo agradecerle a tu madre por ayudarme con mi problema de espalda-respondió sirviendo los tazones enfrente de ellos-¡Disfrútenlo!-la chica lo miro con duda-Boruto te lo ha invitado

-¿En serio?-se giró a verlo y él solo se sonrojo un poco mientras comía sus fideos-Bueno, gracias-agradeció y probo el platillo

-¿Ya tienes pensado en algo para ella?-pregunto-¡Viejo otro tazón!-ordenó

-¡Enseguida!-

-Pues no realmente… le gustan las flores, las cosas dulces, y todo lo que le obsequie papá…-

-¿Y qué le regala Sasuke-sensei?-

-No sé… nunca hemos celebrado el cumpleaños junto con él, aunque él me regalo mi teléfono…-

-Bueno, ya veremos que podremos darle-Teuchi le dejo el segundo tazón en frente-¡Gracias viejo!-

-Teuchi-san, ¿conoce algo acerca de mi madre y sus tiempos de genin?-

-¿Sakura-san? Bueno, cuando venían con su equipo, siempre teníamos algún problema… una ocasión el Sexto había salido del hospital y los chicos lo habían invitado a comer… recuerdo su plan… trataban de ver la cara de Kakashi-sensei… creo que solo fuimos yo y mi hija que logramos verla-

-E-Espere… viejo… ¿Usted ya ha visto la cara de Kakashi?-pregunto exaltado el rubio

-Sí…-

-¿Y cómo es?-Sarada se había interesado en eso, su madre decía que era el único misterio sin resolver

-Se parecía a su padre… es una cara común supongo, aunque es realmente apuesto…-

-Oh… papá no me creerá esto 'dattebasa-

-Ni mi madre…-sonrió la chica-¿Listo para irnos?-el chico asintió y dejo el dinero en la barra-¡Hasta luego señor!-se despidió

-Cuídense niños-

-Bueno ¿por dónde comenzamos?-pregunto Boruto

-Vamos a la casa de los Yamanaka, unas flores era lo que tenía en mente-dicho así se dirigieron hacia su destino, al entrar vieron a su antiguo compañero Inojin.-Hola Inojin

-Boruto y Sarada que sorpresa, ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

-¿Tu mamá no está?-pregunto la chica

-No, mis padres están en una misión en este momento y estoy ayudando a la abuela con la tienda

-Bueno, había reservado unas flores para mi madre…-

-Oh sí, es verdad mamá me dijo anoche, enseguida te las traeré-se retiró y regreso a los pocos minutos con un ramo enorme adornado con una tarjeta-Aquí está, mi madre dijo que ella lo pagaba, como regalo para Sakura-san-dijo entregándoselas a Boruto

-Gracias, nos vemos luego Inojin-se despidieron y salieron del lugar-Bien, ahora…-

-Oye, ¿me esperarías aquí?-pregunto el rubio entregándole el ramo

-¿A dónde vas?-

-¡Encontré el regalo perfecto para la tía Sakura y el tío Sasuke! ¡Te veo en 10 minutos!-respondió corriendo alejándose de la chica

-¿Regalo perfecto para mamá y papá?-repitió extrañada, miro hacia otras direcciones y observo algunas tiendas-¿Debería ir a la ciudad mejor?-si darse cuenta del tiempo su acompañante había regresado agitado, pero extrañamente sin nada-¿No dijiste que habías encontrado el regalo perfecto para mis padres?

-Sí, lo tengo justo aquí-señalo su bolsillo

-Y ¿Qué es?-

-Espera hasta mañana, de todas maneras, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Encontraste algo?-

-Nada… ¿crees que deberíamos ir a la ciudad?-

-No es mala idea, a las mujeres les gusta la joyería ¿no? Conozco una tienda allá, ahí ordene tu co…-se detuvo por casi confesar lo anterior

-Eh… así que ¿ahí compraste estos hermosos dijes?-pregunto mostrándoselos en su cuello

-¿L-Lo estas usando…?-dijo sorprendido y sonrojado

-Claro, después de todo representa a mi familia.-respondió volviendo a ocultarlo-No te lo había agradecido, realmente me gustan-

-B-bueno… si quieres podemos ir…-sugirió

-Bien, entonces vamos-ambos fueron a directo hacia una estación donde un transporte iba a recogerlos y llevarlos arriba, fue un viaje algo largo, pero finalmente se encontraban ahí, la peli negra apenas vio el lugar se tensó-¿Qué te pasa?

-Hay mucho ruido…-se quejo

-Ah, es verdad, no vienes mucho por aquí… ven vamos, iremos rápido y regresaremos-le tomo su mano y comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a la tienda, al entrar, Sarada le dejo a la encargada el ramo para ver con mayor comodidad los estantes

-Oh joven Uzumaki, ¿de regreso?-pregunto una señorita a rubio

-Sí, verá, mi amiga quiere comprarle algo a su mamá-señalo a Sarada y esta se acerco

-Oh por supuesto, les mostrare esto que acaba de llegar-del mostrador saco una caja negra y la abrió, ambos se impresionaron al ver diferentes collares con diferentes formas, la peli negra se enfocó en un collar de plata en forma de flor de cerezo y la encargada se lo tendió-Muy buena elección, pero tiene un secreto-señalo y se lo quito de las manos a Sarada por un momento y abrió el dije-Como puede ver, en esta parte podemos grabar algún mensaje y aquí una pequeña fotografía-se lo regreso a la chica y ella sonrió

-Me lo llevo, es perfecto ¿Cuánto sería?-

-Como es amiga del hijo del Hokage, le daré un descuento especial, serían 20.000 ryos-

-Oh, que caro…-dijo Boruto

-Nuestras disculpas, pero ni siquiera los hemos puesto en venta…-

-No se preocupe-contesto Sarada regresándoselo-Me gustaría que le grabaran "Con amor Sasuke y Sarada". Y si es posible envuelto como regalo

-Por supuesto señorita, en unos minutos se lo entregaré-dicho esto se retiro

-Oye, ¿está bien? ¿Tienes dinero suficiente?-

-Sí, ahorre en las últimas misiones, me queda suficiente. Muchas gracias por ayudarme Boruto-

-No tienes que agradecer-sonrió, esperaron unos 20 minutos y la misma señorita regreso entregándole el obsequio envuelto en papel rosa y un listón rojo, Sarada le dio el dinero, agradeció y se despidieron no sin antes recoger el ramo. Al salir caminaban de regreso, al parecer era un poco tarde ya que el sol se estaba ocultando, sin embargo el oji azul se detuvo en una vitrina y la chica lo miró, fijo su vista en lo que miraba y vio un vestido rojo muy hermoso que incluso había comenzado a arrepentirse de haber comprado el collar-Es lindo… oye-le llamo y la chica lo miró-¿Cuánto dinero te queda?-

-Como 10.000 ryos ¿Por qué?-

-Lo completamos, comprémoselo entre los dos a la tía Sakura-sugirió

-Pero ¿no es suficiente con esto?-señalo las cosas

-Oh vamos, ¡alegrémosle el día más!-la peli negra dudó pero al final cedió con el chico, entraron al lugar y compraron el vestido, ambos casi se les había agotado por completo el dinero, aunque Boruto guardo un poco para el viaje de regreso, cuando terminaron de comprar regresaron a la aldea y llegaron ya al anochecer, Sarada había decidido ir a saludar a Hinata y pedirle un favor, así que ahora iban camino a la casa de Boruto.

-Estoy en casa…-anuncio Boruto entrando

-Oh ya era hora que llegaras-respondió Naruto desde la sala y vio que venía acompañado de la Uchiha-Oh, Sarada-chan

-Con permiso-saludó algo avergonzada

-Bienvenido a casa, Boruto-kun. Bienvenida, Sarada-chan-saludo la oji perla

-¡Sarada-neechan!-Himawari se acercó hacia ella para abrazarla pero se detuvo al ver lo que tenía en sus manos- ¡Que lindas!

-Gracias, son un regalo-

-¿Para Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto y esta asintió-Ya es mañana, no te preocupes, hemos reservado el pastel

-Disculpe la molestia, la verdad quería pedirle un favor Hinata-san-

-Claro cariño, dime-

-¿Mañana me podría ayudar a organizar todo?-

-Por supuesto-respondió sonriendo

-¡Himawari tambien quiere ayudar!-se ofreció la pequeña

-Sí, te lo agradecería tambien, Hima-chan-le acaricio su cabeza-Y otra cosa, ¿podría encargarles esto? Mi madre a veces entra a mi habitación y los vería-

-Oh, déjame ayudarte-Naruto se levantó y tomo la bolsa y el ramo entre sus manos-Wa, Sakura-chan realmente se sorprenderá-

-Y esto-le entrego el paquetito a Hinata y la mujer lo aceptó y lo dejó en una repisa cercana

-¿Las flores no se marchitaran?-pregunto Himawari

-Lo dudó-respondió Sarada-Bueno, entonces si pudiese venir mañana cerca de las 5:30 por favor-

-Ahí me verás-dijo la oji perla

-Muchas gracias de nuevo. Entonces me retiro-se giró para ir hacia la salida

-Sarada-chan ¿no quieres cenar con nosotros?-invitó Hinata

-Me encantaría, pero estoy segura que mamá está en casa esperando para cenar las dos-

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana. Boruto, acompaña a Sarada por favor-le ordeno su madre al exhausto chico que estaba a punto de quejarse

-No gracias, Hinata-san. Puedo ir yo sola-se negó la Uchiha

-Entonces, ve con cuidado-le dijo y ella asintió, se despidió de todos y fue camino a casa donde, como ella dijo, su madre la esperaba

-¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto preocupada mientras le servía la cena

-Estuve entrenando y perdí la noción del tiempo mamá, y de paso fui a visitar a Hinata-san-dijo empezando a comer

-A la próxima llama a la casa para saber dónde estás-reprendió levemente-Oh, ¿mañana tienes alguna misión?-la chica negó con la cabeza-Estaba pensando si después del trabajo vamos a un restaurante ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me parece bien mamá-respondió con una sonrisa

-Entonces mañana iremos a celebrar-dijo emocionada

SÁBADO 28 DE MARZO

Sarada se removió entre las sábanas y se levantó perezosamente, dio un ligero bostezo, y salió de la cama. Fue directo al baño y se lavó la cara, regreso a su habitación, se cambió de ropa por una más cómoda, tendió su cama y salió al comedor donde extrañamente su compañero de equipo miraba la televisión-¿Qué haces aquí, Boruto?-

-Oh, ya despertaste. Vine a entregarte los regalos de la tía Sakura-los señalo- Antes de venir, me encontré a la tía Sakura y me invito a desayunar.-

-Ya veo…-fijo su vista en los platos cubiertos en la mesa-¿Es mío?-y el chico asintió. Se sentó y comenzó a comer-¿Y qué sigues haciendo aquí?-

-Que grosera, vengo a ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme?-

-Sí, a limpiar y eso. Además el viejo compró esto-le enseño una bolsa café llena de artículos para fiesta-Me dijo que te ayudara a decorar-

-Ya veo… entonces ¿comenzamos?-ambos asintieron y empezaron su labor, primero se encargaron de limpiar muy bien cada lugar, poner todo en orden, Sarada puso las flores en un florero y lo coloco en el centro de la mesa junto con una nota de parte de Ino. Luego que terminaron de limpiar, Sarada adornaba las paredes con serpentinas y lazos de colores, con ayuda de Boruto, colocaron una lona al fondo de la habitación que decía "Felicidades por tu cumpleaños". Sarada inflaba globos mientras que Boruto los tomaba y los amarraba a los listones de colores adornando el lugar, cuando terminaron, sonrieron complacidos por su arduo trabajo. Repentinamente llamaron a la puerta y la Uchiha fue a atender.

-¿La casa de la Familia Uchiha?-

-Así es-

-Busco a la señorita Sarada, somos de Groovy's House, tenemos entendido que ordeno la Cena Especial-

-Sí, aquí es, pasen-les cedió el paso dejando entrar a un par de hombres que tenían ollas grandes y las dejaron en la mesa

-Solo firme esto de recibido-le entrego una tabla y una pluma y ella firmo-Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día-se despidió y salió.

-¿De Groovy's House? La carne ahí es de primera… ¿pudiste pagarlo en serio?-pregunto impresionado

-Te lo dije, ahorre mucho… a mi padre le gusta la variedad de ese lugar…en especial la sopa de tomate, por eso lo ordene, aunque es una pena que no esté para disfrutarlo…-

-Oye vamos, después podrán pasarla juntos-le animo su amigo y ella sonrio levemente. Sin aviso la puerta se abrió dando paso a Hinata y Himawari, la pequeña tenía un vestido azul claro y al llegar se quitó sus zapatos blancos para abrazar a Sarada, quien sin dudarlo la cargo entre sus brazos-Mamá…-

-Hemos llegado Sarada-chan, llegamos un poco antes, espero no te moleste…-saludo la mujer, ella tambien tenía un vestido que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas color purpura, se quitó sus zapatos y dejó un paquete y una bolsa en la entrada, aprecio el lugar maravillada-Les quedo muy bien niños, Boruto, ve a casa a ducharte y cambiarte, yo ayudaré a Sarada aquí-

-Uh, sí… entonces, regresaré pronto-se despidió y salió del lugar.

-Sarada-chan, ¿Por qué no vas tambien a prepararte?-sugirió

-Lo haré después que le ayude, aún quedan como 2 horas y media para que mamá llegue-respondió bajando a la pequeña

-No te preocupes, veo que han traído la comida, yo me encargaré de acomodarla, ve a prepararte-

-Pero…-

-¡Vamos nee-chan! Himawari quiere cepillar tu cabello-comentó la niña y Sarada sonrió

-De acuerdo iré a darme una ducha…-cuando vieron que fue a la otra habitación, Hinata veía lo que había en la mesa sonrió, busco en la cocina la vajilla y sacó diversos platos

-Hima-chan-llamó y la pequeña atendió su llamado-Espera a Sarada-chan en su cuarto y dile que se vista con nuestro regalo para ella-

-¡Sí, mamá! Hima, ¡ayudará a nee-chan a verse bonita!-fue por la bolsa que había dejado en la entrada y espero en el cuarto de la peli negra. Himawari espero unos minutos abrazando la bolsa, miraba la habitación de la chica, era muy simple, tanto que ella pensó que era aburrida por no ver con que entretenerse, repentinamente entro la Uchiha en bata sorprendida-Ah, Sarada-neechan

-¿Qué pasa Himawari?-pregunto cerrando la puerta y con una toalla en su cabello

-¡Esto!-le enseño la bolsa, la abrió y sacó un vestido color rosado fuerte-Póntelo, es un regalo de papá y mamá, yo lo escogí en este color

-Es muy lindo… muchas gracias, realmente son muy amables conmigo…-agradeció tomándolo en sus manos-Hima-chan, hazme un favor ¿recuerdas los zapatos que me regalaron el año pasado?-la niña asintió-Por favor, deben estar en alguna caja ahí en el armario ¿podrías buscármelos en lo que me pongo el vestido?

-¡Hima obedece!-respondió saludando como soldado y se acercó hacia el armario buscando entre las cosas de la chica, mientras tanto, Sarada se giró y rápidamente sacó el vestido de la bolsa transparente, lo miró era algo corto pero no le molestaba en absoluto, se dio cuenta que no tenía tirantes, así que rápidamente busco entre sus cajones, recordaba que su madre le compro ropa especial para ese tipo de ropa y cuando por fin lo encontró se lo coloco rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba subiendo el cierre por su espalda, dio un paso hacia atrás y se miró en el espejo, el vestido le quedaba uno o dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, el escote era recto y le quedaba bien a su figura aún no tan desarrollada-¡Hima los encontró!-gritó feliz y se acercó a la chica para dárselos, Sarada agradeció y se sentó para ponérselos, esos zapatos eran unos tacones ligeros de plataforma color negro que sus padrinos le habían obsequiado, sin embargo nunca encontró ocasión para usarlos, cuando los abrocho se levantó y se miró, había cambiado, incluso ella lo admitía, no era la misma, se veía más "femenina" muy diferente a su traje ninja-¡Sarada-neechan, estas muy linda!-alagó la peli azul-Déjame peinarte ¿sí?-pregunto con el cepillo en mano, la Uchiha sonrió y se sentó de espaldas hacia la Uzumaki que lentamente cepillaba su cabello.

-¡Hola, llegamos!-se escuchó fuera, Sarada escucho la voz de Naruto y Boruto que al parecer habían llegado juntos, mientras Himawari terminaba de peinar su cabello, Sarada se colocaba el collar que le había regalado Boruto el pasado año

-Hima-chan, en el peinador, segundo cajón, hay una caja color blanca ¿me la pasarías?-la mencionada detuvo su tarea un segundo e hizo el encargado-Gracias-dijo recibiéndola

-¿Qué tienes ahí, nee-chan?-

-La tía Ino me regalo esto, me dijo que debía usar perfume y esas cosas, es maquillaje… solo lo he usado una vez… pero aún no me siento preparada para usarlo totalmente-explico colocando un poco de loción en su cuello y muñecas, después solo busco un brillo de labios color cereza y se lo aplicó. Normalmente se probaría más cosas como delineador, polvo, sombras, pero ella apenas se sentía cómoda con el labial, así que guardo de nuevo todo.

-¡Lista!-avisó alegre, Sarada se levantó y se miró, realmente estaba irreconocible, se colocó sus lentes y se giró a ver a Himawari-¡Muy linda. Nee-chan!

-Gracias, vamos con los demás, tu papá y tu hermano ya llegaron-dijo tomándola de la mano y caminaron hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio como Boruto escondía los regalos detrás del sofá, y Naruto se encontraba ayudando a Hinata, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse observaron impresionados a ambas

-Oh, Sarada-chan, sabía que te quedaría perfecto-dijo sonriente Hinata

-¡Yo le ayude con su cabello mamá! ¿Verdad que se ve bonita papá?-dijo corriendo hacia el rubio quien la cargo en sus brazos

-Sí, te ves muy bien 'dattebayo-respondió sonriendo

-G-gracias, les agradezco mucho por esto-

-Oye, onii-chan, dile algo a Sarada-nee tambien-reclamo al chico que estaba estático momentos antes

-Amm… te ves… bien…-alagó girando su cara sonrojado

-Tu tambien-respondió ella, el chico tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y unos zapatos de vestir-Eres otra persona sin la chaqueta que nunca lavas-bromeó

-Oye ¡claro que esta siempre limpia! ¡No soy como papá 'dattebasa!-

-Cállate, Boruto…-regaño avergonzado el Uzumaki y todos empezaron a reír, de repente Naruto puso una mueca seria y su esposa lo notó

-¿Ocurre algo querido?-

-Puedo sentirlo…-susurro y lo miraron confusos-No hay duda… es el chakra de Sakura-chan… está a unos metros…-Himawari se acercó despacio y vio a través de la ventana y observo a cierta pelirrosa a una calle

-¡Es la tía Sakura!-avisó

-Rápido, escóndanse-ordenó Hinata. Boruto apagó las luces y se escondió en un punto ciego de la habitación con Sarada, mientras que Naruto, Himawari y Hinata se ocultaron en la entrada de la cocina, todos estaban preparados con serpentinas esperando a que la cumpleañera llegará, al escuchar como la llave se introducía en la puerta se emocionaron más.

-Estoy en casa, Sarada-dijo quitándose sus zapatos dando la espalda al lugar-Lo siento cariño, al parecer hoy el restaurante estaba lleno… -comento sin obtener respuesta-¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? ¿Estás en casa?-busco el interruptor y encendió la luz

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron todos reventando las serpentinas sacando sonrisas a la pelirrosa

-Oh, Dios ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto sonriendo

-Una fiesta sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan-felicito el rubio

-Gracias Naruto, pero ¿y tu trabajo?

-Está bien eso, es más importante venir a celebrar a mi mejor amiga-

-Muchas gracias, oh cariño, mírate-se acercó sonriendo hacia Sarada-¡Estas preciosa!

-Gracias mamá, feliz cumpleaños.-dijo abrazándola y la oji jade correspondió

-¿Fue tu idea todo esto?-

-Bueno… no lo hice sola…-

-Sarada-chan le dedico mucho a este día, Sakura-san-comentó la oji perla

-Gracias tesoro-la peli negra se sonrojo un poco por el segundo abrazo que le había dado su madre

-Bien, ¡vamos a cenar! ¡Muero de hambre 'dattebayo!-la cena transcurrió normal, reían y conversaban todos juntos, hubo uno que otro accidente entre Boruto y su padre, pero nada que la mirada de Sakura y Hinata no pudiese arreglar, la pelirrosa se veía contenta y radiante, Sarada pensaba si sería más feliz si tuviese a su padre a su lado, se lo imaginaba al lado de Sakura comiendo sin ninguna expresión o sonriendo levemente por las acciones de su discípulo y su amigo, realmente le hubiese gustado pasar esta celebración con él, Sakura no pasó desapercibida ese gesto en su hija y disimuladamente coloco una mano sobre la de ella y le dio una sonrisa sabiendo que era lo que exactamente estaba pensando.-¡Hora del pastel!-anuncio el Hokage colocándolo en la mesa, Hinata encendía las velas y los demás se acomodaban alrededor de Sakura-Esperen, déjenme tomarles una foto, Hinata, acomódate con ellos-dijo sacando su teléfono-Digan ¡Ramen!-

-¡RAMEN!-dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo y se vio el flash de la cámara dando a entender que la foto había sido tomada, sin embargo Naruto se acomodó para sacar una "selfie" e hicieron lo mismo. Cuando terminaron, Sakura soplo las velas mientras todos aplaudían, Hinata ayudo a partir el pastel y repartirlo, la pequeña Himawari saboreaba cada bocado mientras que Sarada y Boruto intercambiaban platos jugando, cada uno se sentó en una silla y conversaban.

-¡Hora de los regalos 'dattebasa!-anuncio el oji azul sacándolos del escondite

-Oh, este día es mejor-comento la oji jade

-Primero, este es de la tía Ino, mamá-señalo las flores que estaban como adorno en la mesa

-Y estos son de parte mío y de Sarada…-se los tendió a Sakura

-Gracias-primero abrió la bolsa de color negro y sacó la prenda quedando maravillada-¡Es precioso! ¡Les debió costar mucho!-

-Sarada y yo juntamos nuestro dinero, este es de parte de Sarada-señalo la caja rosada, Sakura dejo el vestido de lado y abrió ansiosa el obsequio, al quitar el envoltorio abrió la caja negra y sonrio al ver el collar en forma de cerezo

-Cariño…-susurro hacia la chica

-Y eso no es todo-dijo, tomó el collar con cuidado y lo abrió, se lo mostró a la pelirrosa-Boruto ¿acaso tú…?

-Sí, lo hice cuando regrese a casa-respondió

-Gracias…-se lo tendió a la pelirrosa y esta misma estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver el mensaje grabado y una foto de su esposo y su hija en otro extremo, lo mantuvo en su pecho unos segundos y lo regreso al estuche, paso ambos brazos alrededor de Boruto y Sarada y los atrajo hacia sí-Muchísimas gracias, es perfecto… los amo a los dos…-les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y los presentes sonreían enternecidos

-Aún falta nuestro regalo, Sakura-chan-anunció el rubio con la pequeña en brazos

-¡Hima, escogió el color, tía Sakura!-Hinata busco el paquete que había traído anteriormente y se lo dio, después se acomodó al lado derecho de su esposo quien la abrazo por la cintura

-Wa…-exclamo alegre al ver los tacones plateados-Son preciosos…-

-Ya tienes un conjunto, Sakura-san-dijo la oji perla

-Gracias Hinata, Naruto y a ti tambien Himawari-se levantó para abrazar a cada uno de ellos-En serio no sé cómo agradecerles.

-¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan? Hoy es tu día-dijo Naruto

Después de abrir los regalos, se sentaron de nuevo a conversar y pasar más tiempo de calidad juntos

-¿Lo ves? La tía Sakura está muy contenta… -susurro Boruto a la peli negra

-Sí… muchas gracias Boruto-agradeció y el chico sonrió.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

-Oh, ¿Ya has regresado, Uchiha Sasuke?-saludó uno de los guardias de la puerta-¿Cómo ha ido tu misión?-

-Bien… ¿paso algo nuevo en la aldea…?-pregunto

-Todo en tranquilidad como siempre-respondió sonriendo, al escuchar esto hizo una reverencia y se alejó hacia la Torre del Hokage donde entró por la ventana sorprendiendo un poco al rubio

-Oh, teme. Bienvenido ¿Qué tal?-pregunto dejando los papeles de lado

-No hubo muchos inconvenientes, la banda terrorista se encuentra arrestada en Suna… el Kazekage te manda saludos…-informó

-Oh es genial, hace tiempo que no veo a Gaara-

-Hmp…-

-¿Recibiste las fotos?-pregunto sonriendo y el peli negro lo miro confundido

-¿Cuáles fotos?...-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles fotos? ¡Las del cumpleaños de Sakura-chan! Te los mande por la aplicación "What's up"-

-Ah… mi teléfono fue destruido…-el rubio tenía una cara de depresión-Sakura…-Naruto lo miró interrogante-Esa vez… la razón por la que Sarada me llamó… ¿fue eso…?-

-¡Sí! ¡Fue realmente genial 'dattebayo! Te mostraría las fotos y los videos, pero mi celular lo deje en casa…-

-… ¿Cómo esta Sarada?...-

-Ella cree que no vimos cómo estaba ese día, incluso Sakura-chan se percató de eso, realmente quería que estuvieses con ellas ese día teme…-el Uchiha bajó la cabeza serio

-…Soy un pésimo padre…-dijo resignado recargándose en la pared

-Sí, lo eres.-

-…Gracias por el apoyo dobe…-

-Ambos somos los peores padres del mundo, Sasuke. Aunque ya me adelante un poco para mejorar eso.-el portador del Sharingan sonrió-Aún no es tarde, puedes pasar este fin de semana pensando en cómo arreglarlo.-

-Tengo otra misión, Usuratonkochi…-

-No realmente, se la encargue a Sai y Shikamaru. Eres libre hasta la siguiente-

-… ¿A qué se debe eso? Nadie más que yo…-

-Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien ignoro a mi hija ni abandono a su esposa en su cumpleaños-Sasuke hizo una mueca por la tan "cierta" interrupción-Ve Sasuke, Sarada acaba de llegar de una misión junto con Boruto y los demás-

-Hmp…-

-Te conseguiré otro celular y te enviaré las fotos-dijo y el azabache se preparó para salir del lugar-Teme, ¿vamos a beber juntos luego?-

-… Estoy cansado dobe…-el rubio se esperaba eso y sonrió-…Quizá mañana…-dijo y el oji azul se sorprendio al ver como el Uchiha le daba una leve sonrisa y se retiraba, al ver que el chakra de Sasuke se alejó, marcó hacia el telefono de su casa y respondió quien buscaba-¿Boruto? Ya llegó, dentro de 15 minutos vas a su casa ¿de acuerdo?...Sí… te veré en casa…-colgó alegre el telefono y regreso a sus documentos- _La que te espera teme…-_

Sasuke llevaba un par de minutos delante de la puerta de su hogar, llevaba pensando en lo que le dijo el rubio, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, se quitó sus zapatos ninja e ingreso al lugar, todo estaba en silencio, sin embargo escucho ruido proveniente de su habitación, eran voces, como una conversación, el Uchiha se extrañó y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y observo a su hija dormida mientras una, al parecer nueva, televisión estaba encendida, encontró el control al lado de la chica, se acercó hacia él y oprimió el botón de apagado, después fijo su vista en la peli negra, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, le quito con cuidado sus lentes y busco una manta con la cual pudiese arroparla, cuando la encontró, a la extendió y la coloco sobre ella, sin embargo la chica abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendiendo al Uchiha.

-¿Papá…?-pregunto tallando sus ojos y buscando sus lentes, al encontrarlos se los puso y lo miró-Bienvenido, ¿acabas de llegar?-

-Sí… perdona, no quise despertarte…-

-No pasa nada…-se estiró, se formó un pequeño silencio que fue cortado por el timbre, Sasuke se dirigió a abrir y se sorprendio al ver a su discípulo-Boruto…-

-Hola Sasuke-sensei, bienvenido a la aldea 'dattebasa-saludó

-Boruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la azabache extrañada acercándose

-Escuche que Sasuke-sensei regresó y vine a saludar-

-Ya veo… pasa-le cedió el paso y el rubio aceptó ingresando al lugar-Sarada, prepara té por favor…-la chica fue a la cocina a cumplir la orden de su padre-Siéntate Boruto…-le dijo mientras se encaminaba al comedor

-Sí, gracias.-se sentó frente de Sasuke algo nervioso

-¿Cómo ha ido tu entrenamiento?...-pregunto rompiendo la tensión

-B-Bien, he estado entrenando mucho.-respondió, en eso Sarada coloco un nuevo juego de té que fue obsequiado a Sakura días antes por la Quinta Hokage, y la azabache sirvió el té en cada uno-Gracias-dijo dándole un sorbo mientras Sasuke hacía lo mismo. Finalmente, Boruto miro hacia ambos y rompió el silencio-Hay otra razón para estar aquí…-los dos lo miraron interrogantes-Esto-sacó de sus bolsillos un sobre y lo coloco en frente de Sasuke

-¿Podría ser esto…?-

-Sí, es el regalo para Sasuke-sensei, la tía Sakura y para ti…-

-¿Yo tambien?-pregunto confusa

-¿Regalo…?-

-Sí, verá, fue el cumpleaños de a tía Sakura la semana pasada y…-el Uchiha se tensó un poco-Y fui con Sarada a buscar un regalo, y bueno, vi esto en un negocio muy confiable, es una reservación en un lujoso restaurante en los límites de la aldea, puede llevar a la tía Sakura y a Sarada-

-Boruto…-dijo sorprendida la chica y se giró a ver a su padre-¿Papá? ¿Qué dices?

-…-él tenía los ojos cerrados con una ligera mueca de molestia

-Podremos celebrar con mamá…-trato de convencerlo y el hombre suspiró

-…Realmente… les debo una a ti y el dobe, mocoso…-dijo derrotado y acaricio la cabeza de Boruto-Sarada…-

-Dime-

-… ¿No estas molesta conmigo?...-

-Sí, la verdad, estoy furiosa-respondió sin expresión en su rostro sorprendiendo al rubio y Sasuke con una ligera expresión de tristeza

-O-Oye Sarada…-llamo Boruto

-La verdad me entristecí cuando ignoraste mi llamada… y más cuando me preguntaste acerca del Sharingan… es como si solo te importara eso y no como me siento…-Sasuke le prestaba atención a cada palabra, y era un golpe directo en su corazón, él no tenía esas intenciones, pero al parecer aparentaba lo contrario-Sin embargo, olvide por completo que tienes misiones que cumplir, además eres mi padre, Sasuke Uchiha, él más orgulloso del equipo siete y el más frío… o eso es lo que me comentó el Séptimo-nota mental de Sasuke, matar a Naruto en cuanto lo vea-Fue egoísta de mi parte el tratar de obligarte a venir, sé que a mamá le hubiese gustado que nos acompañaras, pero ella te respeta mucho papá… por eso, espero que nos des esta oportunidad de pasarla bien juntos…-el Uchiha miró su rostro y acaricio su cabeza levemente

-…Soy el peor padre de la historia ¿no?...-la chica hizo una leve mueca y el azabache suspiró-… ¿Cuándo dijiste que era la reservación?...-le pregunto al rubio y este sonrió

VARIOS DIAS DESPUÉS

Sasuke esperaba pacientemente en la sala a que las dos mujeres salieran de cada una de sus habitaciones, Naruto le había prestado un smoking, y se lo había puesto con ayuda de Sakura, cuando le dijeron que irían a cenar juntos, ella se había emocionado tanto que había trabajado horas extras para no perder ese día, de repente se escuchó como se abría la puerta de la habitación de su hija y salía muy bien arreglada con el mismo vestido que había usado en el cumpleaños de su madre, solo que ahora no utilizaba sus lentes.

-¿Qué tal, papá?-pregunto avergonzada acercándose y el mencionado se levantó y acaricio su mejilla

-Eres igual a tu madre…-respondió sonriendo y le dejo un leve beso en su frente causando que la chica se sonrojara

-¿Y qué hay de mí, Sasuke-kun?-se escuchó al fondo y el Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras al ver a su mujer con un vestido rojo carmín que le llegaba a los tobillos, donde se destacaban un tacones plateados altos, el vestido le brindaba una figura excepcional, sus delicados hombros estaban expuestos y en su cuello estaba el collar que le había mostrado días antes, y que decir de su rostro con un ligero toque de maquillaje que le mostraba más acerca de su belleza natural, su cabello se lo había ondulado un poco mostrando así unos pendientes plateados que brillaban-¿Querido?-pregunto nerviosa al ver como él seguían sin responder y como la observaba, sin previo aviso, Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia ella y tomó su mano derecha depositando un beso en ella, Sarada estaba sonrojada con solo ver, jamás había visto a su padre tener ese tipo de muestras de afecto con su madre

-Preciosa…-susurro y la oji jade sonrio avergonzada.

Después de media hora, por fin habían llegado a su destino, el lugar era exclusivamente elegante, tenía un aire muy sofisticado, la cena transcurría tranquila y conversaban de diferentes temas, Sakura sonreía con cada comentario que decía alguno de ellos

-Iré un momento al baño, regreso pronto-Sarada se levantó y camino hacia su destino con una ligera sonrisa, era una de las mejores noches de su vida- _Te debo una, Boruto…-_

-Sarada está muy contenta-comento Sakura dándole un sorbo a su copa, bajo su mirada a una pequeña caja que Sasuke le había puesto enfrente-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto curiosa

-… ¿De verdad creíste que se me olvidaría tu cumpleaños…?-la oji jade sonrio y rápidamente abrió el obsequio y unas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro al ver el contenido, un par de anillos de matrimonio-Me tardé un poco… pero así será oficial que eres mi esposa…-

-Sasuke-kun…-susurro alegre mientras el azabache tomaba de la caja uno de los anillos y lo colocaba en el dedo de Sakura-¿P-Podría yo…?-el Uchiha dio una leve sonrisa y estiró su mano, la pelirrosa tomo el otro anillo y lo coloco en su dedo sonriendo-Estoy tan feliz…-dijo mirando su mano

-Perdona por no habértelo dado antes… y por no estar con ustedes la semana pasada…-

-Eres un tonto… no te preocupes por cosas como esas… siempre tendremos tiempo para celebrar entre nosotros…-le dijo acariciando su mejilla, Sasuke rápidamente se estiró y le dio un casto beso en los labios a la chica-Te amo, Sasuke-kun… gracias por ser parte de mi vida…-

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura…-dijo levantando la copa y la chica lo imitó

-Gracias…-las juntaron y dieron el sorbo mientras entrelazaban sus manos.


End file.
